


Beautiful to Me.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor decides to tell Rory just how beautiful his body is.  A fic told through only dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful to Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net in October of 2011 (I can't believe that was almost a year ago!) As mentioned, this fic is a dialogue only story, which was definitely fun to write but proved to be quite a challenge. Hopefully you all enjoy it, lovely readers. x.

_Doctor?_

Yes, Rory?

_If I ask you a question, will you answer it?_

That all depends on what the question. There's quite a bit about me that I can tell you, Rory, but there's even more than I can't.

_Okay. How old are you?_

907.

_You've aged... gracefully._

Thank you. You, on the other hand, already have some wrinkles forming around your eyes.

_You're funny._

I wasn't trying to be. I'm being completely serious.

_Well can you blame me? Running around the universe with you is rather stressful. I'm surprised that I don't look like a bloody crocodile or an elephant or something by now._

I'd love you anyways.

_If I looked like a crocodile?_

If you looked like anything. I'd love you no matter what because you are you. You are Rory Williams and you are beautiful.

_Even with my nose?_

Especially with your nose. It's what makes you you, along with your eyes... and your cheekbones... and your neck...

_Mm, you're going to leave a hickie if you keep that up..._

For appearances sake then, I'll save that for somewhere else.

_Did you have somewhere in mind?_

Hush Rory, I'm busy. What was I talking about?

_My neck._

Ah yes, thank you. I quite like your neck, even when you haven't shaven in a few days. It still feels nice.

_Sorry, I'll do that later._

I told you to hush, Rory.

_Sorry. I'll be quiet now. Promise._

Good. No more talking. Anyways, then you've got your collarbone... I've always loved collarbones, but yours is special. It's soft-

_Mmph._

\- and easy to bite, which I know you like. You do like when I bite you, don't you Rory?

_Yes, Doctor._

Okay. Just tell me if I hurt you.

_I don't think you're capable of hurting me, Doctor, no matter what you do._

Oh sweet boy, you have no idea...

_What was that?_

Nothing, absolutely nothing. Now, quiet again. Then of course you have your ribs, it's a good thing that you have those, otherwise you wouldn't be able to stand up and that's definitely important. And if you didn't have ribs, I wouldn't be able to do this.

_Christ..._

Too sharp?

_No, good God, do that again._

Maybe later.

_..._

Stop that glaring, you don't look handsome when you do that. And then there's your hips, your wonderfully beautiful hips. Do you have any idea what these do to me Rory? Do you know how many times I've almost pounced on you in public just because I got one glimpse of these?

_Doctor, please..._

Soon, Rory, when I'm done... how is your skin so soft? Don't answer that, it's a rhetorical question... and then there's your legs-

_Dammit, please!_

You humans sure are impatient, just a few more moments. I just want to see you twitch a few more times.

_Tease..._

I'm not a tease Rory. I just want you to appreciate how beautiful you are to me, how much I love every part of you... including this part...

_Doctor?_

Yes Rory?

_I love you. But I think it's about time you stopped talking._

Yes Rory, I do think you're right.


End file.
